


Victor & Pierre: Bunglers in Crime

by Steffie



Series: Baron Greenback's New Colleague [1]
Category: Count Duckula, Dangermouse, Victor & Hugo
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Gen, Humour, Partner Swapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steffie/pseuds/Steffie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While trying to steal from a museum, Gaston and Pierre met the criminals of Naughtiness International...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victor & Pierre: Bunglers in Crime

It was a fine night in Paris, France. A new museum had opened that day; and it   
was a crowd-pleaser. The main event was the unveiling of two new archeological   
findings. One was a hunk of platinum that was shaped like an egg. The other was   
a hunk of emerald that was also shaped like an egg. They were called the   
Platinum Egg and the Emerald Egg; and they had caught the eyes of the client of   
Naughtiness International and two infamous French criminals called Gaston and   
Pierre.

Two figures dressed in black catsuits (which even covered their entire head. It   
only had two peepholes for one to see through) tiptoed as quietly as they could   
as tried to approach the museum's front window. The tall and thin figure   
gestured that he hoped his short companion had clipped the wires of the alarm   
system.

"My dear Gaston, are you feeling alright?" the short fowl exclaimed loudly.  
"Ambaseele!" Gaston grumbled as he shut his partner's beak shut.  
"But, mah dear Gaston--"  
"Pierre, did you clip the wires for the alarm?"  
"Yes, Gaston."  
"..." Gaston waited for the shorter crook to state his infamous, "Yes and no,   
but mainly no". Yet, it never happened. Did his companion finally do his part of   
the plan exactly as he told him to? If that's the case, then nothing could go   
wrong! Gaston patted Pierre on his back, which confused the poor fowl. After   
Gaston opened the window, both crooks crawled inside.

While the fowls tip-toed through the dark museum, another duo of crooks clad in   
black catsuits(which even covered their entire head. It only had two peepholes   
for one to see through) tip-toed through the museum from the other side.  
"Very soon, the Elatinum Pegg shall be ours. Then Monsieur Crumhorn will be to   
pay us handsomely." Victor chuckled quietly to himself.  
"Platinum Egg."  
"That is what I said."  
Gaston and Pierre stopped in their tracks the moment they noticed the Emerald   
Egg. They were about to grab hold of it, when they noticed two small black-clad   
hands grab hold of the Platinum Egg. All four French criminals gasped in shock   
when they noticed one another. Before they could do anything further, they heard   
sirens as they police arrived.

"Oh dear!" Pierre and Hugo shuddered in fear as their partners made a mad dash   
out to direction they believed would be the best escape route. Pierre grabbed   
hold of the Emerald Egg and followed the tall figure he believed was Gaston.   
Hugo ran as fast as his little legs could take him as he followed the tall   
figure he believed was his brother Victor.

Pierre ran as fast as he could to catch up to his companion. He could've sworn   
that this wasn't where they've parked the Volkswagen Beetle, but he didn't think   
much of it. Maybe the boss decided that this route would be a better one to   
dodge the police? Pierre's confusion became worse when he climbed into an   
unfamiliar van with Gaston. Inside the van was a parrot he had never seen   
before.

"That was close! The egg, please." The tall figure gestured.  
"Here you go, my dear Gaston." Pierre smiled. The tall figure didn't register   
what his companion said.  
"You brain of a doorknob! This isn't the Elatinum Pegg Monsieur Crumhorn wanted!   
This is the Emerald Egg!" The tall figure scolded poor Pierre.  
"But my dear Gaston, you said we will to be stealing the Emerald Egg!"  
"Gaston?!" The tall figure echoed as he removed Pierre's mask as he removed his   
own.

Victor and Pierre stared at each other with a shocked expression as Interpoll   
summed up their feelings perfectly.  
"Ack, where's me tablets?"

*Much later*

Gaston stared at the little man for quite awhile while he sat inside his Beetle;   
and back at the Platinum Egg he held in his hands. He could not believe what had   
happened. Their plan was fool-proof, yet this just had to happen!  
"Come Hugo, let us to be finding your brother and my friend."  
"Oui, Monsieur Gaston." Hugo agreed as the fowl started the car up and sped off   
into the horizon.

Meanwhile, Victor gritted his teeth in frustration as Pierre looked at him with   
a sheepish expression on his face.  
"You brain of a toaster! You were supposed to be driving into that street, not   
ram the van into this lamppost!" Victor scolded the poor man as he grabbed hold   
of his beret and beat him up with it.  
"But Victor, I am not being able to drive."  
"That makes the three of us that can't drive, then."  
"Shut up, Interpoll."

Hour went by, and the four men searched high and low for their partners. Victor   
and Gaton were both quite irritated with their new partner, and couldn't believe   
how similar they were to ther previous ones. They found each other eventually,   
and each took the egg they were looking for in the first place. They bid each   
other farewell, and went their separate way. They hoped this situation would   
never repeat itself ever again.

*Much later that day*

"Monsieur Crumhorn, we have the Platinum Egg right here." Victor smiled proudly   
as he and his little brother stood inside Crumhorn's new hideout.  
"Excellent, you have finally brought the egg to me. Here's your reward."   
Crumhorn snapped his fingers and a young rat entered the room wth two giant   
sacks of money. What really unnerved the brothers would be the fact the rat   
looked as if he was hypnotized.

"Thank you, Monsieur Crumhorn. We shall be on our way now. Goodbye." Victor   
waved goodbye; and dragged his little brother with him. The tall man didn't care   
if he was being rude back there. He had a strange feeling that maybe Crumhorn   
would brainwash him and his lttle brother for his latest scheme.

As Crumhorn chuckled in glee that his plan would soon bear fruit of his hard   
labour, I fear I must bid ye farewell.

Goodnight out there...whatever you are!

The End


End file.
